Suddenly it changes
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: what do you do when everything you thought you knew suddenly doesn't make sense and you can't help wondering what else you haven't been told. And more importantly where things go from here. That pretty much sums up Trini's life since a certain green guy dropped like a bombshell into the team. But can her trust in Kimberly let the share the mutual secret they share?


'Suddenly it changes...'

Series: Power Rangers (MMPR)

Characters: Kimberly x Trini

warning: contains lesbian romance. don't like, don't read. Power Rangers is owned by the original creators, not me. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

With more than a little effort, Trini pushed down on her hesitation as she crossed the path to Kimberly's front door. Not that she was hesitant about seeing her, it was bigger than that. And something she didn't want Kimberly to pick up on. That thought came with a squirm of guilt.

Didn't we always use to talk about things like this? Trini wasn't sure if that voice was just her own doubts or some memory from her past rising in her head. Either way she couldn't deny it sounded just like Kimberly. Which only twisted the knife of betrayal she felt, since the very essence of these times she spent with Kimberly had been built on that kind of trust. Trust that they could only share with each other. Sure, their first sleepover had been a little awkward. They hadn't exactly been fast friends yet, still feeling out the boundaries and limits that lay between them and how far things could be taken. But it had been the formation of a tradition when things got too much and they needed some safe private time to either forget or confide what they felt. So why couldn't Trini do that now? Why did she feel the need to hide her doubts.

Not wanting to dwell on that question, Trini raised a hand to press the bell before those doubts could grow any stronger. Luckily for her she was provided with the perfect distraction by the sight of her closest friend smiling the second the door was opened, presenting her with a vision of pink that dominated her sight simply by the matching shirt and jeans she had unashamedly chosen.

Trini herself had never felt that confident going all out with her colour, somehow feeling the need to break it up with others. And tonight was no different. Yes, she had deferred to tradition with a yellow button up top over her tan chinos. Not to mention her yellow socks. But that was as far as she felt she could take it as she greeted her friend with a smile of her own.

'Am I too early?' Trini asked

'Nope. You are right on time.' Kimberly ushered her friend inside with an arm gently looped through hers. 'Is that all you brought with you?'

'Is what all I brought with me?' Trini asked, more bemused than confused.

'That little bag there.' Kimberly nodded to the small, slightly worn backpack slung over her shoulder. 'That's really all you brought?'

'Excuse me?' Trini laughed lightly. 'It's not that little. Besides, I've got snacks, a few more layers if it gets cold. We are only hanging out at your place, not going hiking in the woods.'

'Only hanging at my place?' Kimberly mock pouted, one hand resting on her hip in that adorable way she did when she pretended to be cross.

'Okay, okay. Not just only.' Trini felt instantly guilty for even suggesting it was just a little thing. It certainly wasn't. After all, it had been how Kimberly had opened the door of friendship to her. Despite what anyone outside of the group thought, they hadn't instantly clicked and become fast friends. Not by a long shot.

'Hey. I'm over here, you know.' Kimberly teased. Trini blushed instantly as she realised she had been caught lost in her thoughts.

'Sorry, I was miles away.' Trini managed a casual smile despite the heat racing through her cheeks. 'So..should I dump my 'small' bag somewhere? Or shall I go back and get my camping stove and tent.'

'Watch it.' Kimberly waggled a finger at her friend. 'Otherwise I might not let you share the brownies I made. You know, the ones my mother showed me how to make.'

To anyone else that might sound like a hollow threat, or a joke. But to Trini it was almost sacrilege. Whenever they came round to her place, Kimberly made brownies. No matter if it was just the two of them or the mountain of snacks Trini liked to bring, they always had brownies. And without them, it just wouldn't feel right. Kimberly seemed to have been following her train of thought if the way the mirthful grin slipped from her face.

'Somethings are too important to change.'

'Too right.' Trini agreed. 'So..can I...'

'Nope.' Kimberly said, firmly yet softly cutting off her friends offer of help. 'You go and make yourself comfortable outside. I'll be along shortly.'

* * *

Shortly turned out to be a few minutes that was more than enough time for Trini to lapse back into her thoughts. It wasn't like they had had much time to go very far as she settled into the bench set just outside the door to the back yard, decorated for the occasion by some sumptuously soft pillows. Even that sweet touch of comfort couldn't shake the question that had risen in her head. What would have happened if Kimberly hadn't reached out her hand in friendship. Would they even have survived as a team?

Possibly not, given her own insecurities at the time. Oh, she had put on a brave face. But they had been there none the less. After all, how could she compete with any of them? With Billy who was smarter than she was? Every bit as much as Zach was cooler than her. Or Jason who was her equal in a fight, as well as running his own class. Yet it had been Kimberly that had rankled with her the most. Kimberly who was more beautiful than her. Never mind more popular and well known. Everywhere she went people knew her, while Trini had just been the new kid. Striking enough to stand out but not enough to be noticed.

All in all it might have led to her leaving the team before it had started if it hadn't been for Kimberly reaching out to her. Who would have thought she had her own doubts about this? Looking back, Trini should have realised she wasn't the only one who felt adrift by what they had been thrown into. But it took Kimberly mentioning it to bring it to light, to confide in her that she almost resented the loss of the normal life she imagined for herself. That all the silly, normal teenage worries and dreams really didn't matter one drop in the face of that. What came as more of a surprise was that she actually looked up to Trini, to how she didn't seem scared by it at all, that she was just taking it in her stride. If she hadn't said all of that, Trini would have left. She would have just turned her back and walked away. Yet how could she now that her mind had been opened to the possibility all the others could feel the same as her. That would have been like leaving them to face it all themselves. And she couldn't have done that.

'Penny for you thought?' Once again Kimberly had caught Trini off guard, having arrived with a plate of brownies in one hand.

'Shouldn't that be thoughts?' Trini raised her head slowly.

'Looked like one deep thought to me.' Kimberly remarked, not knowing that she was right on the money.

'Was just thinking about the past.' Trini replied. 'And what could have been if..well..we hadn't become friends.' Trini sighed and looked up at the stars. 'Still, it's nice to see somethings don't change.'

'Angel Grove?' Kimberly asked. From the tone of her voice Kimberly knew there was more than she had said. And that she wanted to ask about it. But knew this wasn't the time. Trini made a promise to explain that later.

'The stars.' Trini smiled. 'After everything that happened recently, it's nice to see something fixed.'

'You mean with Tommy?' Kimberly asked, placing the plate between them before snagging a brownie for herself.

There it was, Trini mused as she helped herself to one. The ease the others seemed to have about this that Trini couldn't seem to get her head around, try as she might. After all, just scant days ago, Tommy had been..well..their enemy. There was really no other word for it. And that might have been the most ridiculous thing about it. Enemy. Nowhere in her life did she think she would use the word enemy about anyone. Yet she couldn't get away from the implications of it. She was unlikely to forget that first fight against him for a long time, the sheer ferocity of the way he dispatched her and her friends almost etched onto her mind. Was it any wonder that she had trouble believing that ferocity was now allied with them, rather than against them?

'Don't tell me you are okay with it?' Trini answered Kimberly's question at last with a frown fixed on her face.

It was that expression that made Kimberly sit up, one hand resting lightly on Kimberly's shoulder. 'Does that mean you aren't? Trini, do you have something against Tommy?'

'Not with him, no.' Trini replied. 'Just with..well...trusting him. Kimberly, a few days ago he was trying to kill us. He attacked Zordon. We almost lost him.'

'Yeah. But that wasn't him.' Kimberly reminded her softly. 'He was under Rita's spell.'

'Maybe..or maybe she just brought out what was already there.' Trini countered. 'Anyway, Zordon didn't tell us. He didn't warn us there was another Power Coin out there. And you can't tell me he didn't know about it. So..what else isn't he telling us?'

'So..you don't trust him either?' Kimberly sounded almost aghast, something that made Trini's insides squirm with guilt.

'I..I don't know.' Trini admitted. 'I just know things feel different right now. Everyone is going out of their way to make Tommy welcome. And maybe we should. But I'm not sure I can just forget what happened. I'd like too but..things just feel weird right now. I shouldn't be bothering you with my worries though.'

'Isn't that what we do?' Kimberly countered. 'When one of us had things on our mind or things just felt too much, we'd get together and talk it through? I mean, who else could we talk it through with? Not the boys, that's for sure.'

'Not back then.' Trini sighed. 'I don't remember exactly how it started. I don't know..feels silly now but I always felt that they would think less of me if I said it worried me.'

'Well, there was that.' Kimberly agreed. 'But I used to think they just didn't need to know. And us girls had to stick together, you know. Why should we always go running to a guy when we have a problem.'

'I suppose that's a more empowering way to think about it.' Trini admitted.

'Girl power all the way.' Kimberly smiled even as she hunched her shoulders quickly, a shiver drawn from her by sudden icy gust of wind. 'Although I'm not sure all the girl power in the world is going to keep this cold out.'

'Lightweight.' Trini teased, happy the conversation had turned to something less serious. 'And you berate me for only bringing a small bag and you didn't even bring any layers to put on. Good thing I thought of that at least.'

'Thought of wha...oh.' Kimberly's confused frown broke into a broad smile as Trini pulled out a thick yellow blanket from her bag. 'That does look cosy. Shame about the colour.'

'I could always keep it to myself.' Trini smirked as she draped it around her shoulders, grateful she had thought to pack it as much for prudent protection against the cold as well as almost a nostalgic submission to the times when she and Kimberly had cuddled up under a blanket watching movies late into the night, completely content with the other.

'Don't you dare.' Kimberly laughed, tugging one end away playfully only to snuggle under it and close to Trini. 'Mmm...that does feel nice. I wish we could stay out here forever.'

'Me too.' Trini replied. 'I thought you'd be more used to this than me.'

'Yeah..I guess you are right.' Kimberly smiled. 'My father and I used to do this a lot. I know, doesn't exactly sound like my sort of thing. And I thought the same once. I pretty much grumbled the whole way on our first camping trip. After all, who wanted to spend a weekend in a damp field somewhere with nothing to do but walk through that field.'

'Well, something must have changed your mind.' Trini prompted.

'Yeah.' Kimberly nodded. 'All my complaints lasted until we got there. The place he had chosen was just so beautiful. Flowers everywhere between the trees, the sky so blue overhead. I can't remember anything of the journey there but that will stick with me for ever.'

'Sounds pretty cool to me.' Trini said.

'It was.' Kimberly smiled. 'We kept it up for a few years. Not that often but we tried to go a few times a year. Maybe if we'd gone more often, I'd be more used to the cold.'

'Well, that makes two of us.' Trini laughed. 'Not that I ever went camping. I'm more a central heating girl. And hot running water too.'

'Two things that are sounding kinda good to me.' Kimberly joined her laughter. 'I know I said I could stay here forever, but maybe we should take this indoors.'

'I thought you would never ask.' Trini chuckled.

* * *

'I think we might need that later.' Trini carefully placed the blanket on the couch. 'Shall I make us some coffee?'

Kimberly fixed Trini with a wry smile as she dumped the collection of cushions in her arms by the side of the door. 'Never mind the coffee. You look frozen to the bone. And I know I am. So, I've got a better idea. How does a nice hot shower sound to you?'

'Sounds like heaven to me.' Trini admitted.

* * *

Trini had been right; the shower was heaven. Already the warm water was driving the cold from her bones, cascading down her body and leaving her surrounded by a growing cloud of steam that filled the shower cubical easily big enough for two people. Which, as she came to think of it, half of which was going to waste.

'You do know there is room enough for two?' Trini called out over the soft rushing of the shower. It wasn't like Kimberly didn't. It was practically another sleepover tradition that they share a shower before getting into bed. So much so that Trini had to admit to being a little surprised Kimberly wasn't already in here with her. 'Unless you plan on standing out there freezing all night.'

'Not all night.' Kimberly called back quickly, perhaps a little too quickly, her words almost coming out in a rush. 'Just until you are done. I mean..I thought you might want some time alone.'

'Don't be silly.' Trini tried not to let her confusion show in her voice. 'What's the point of being alone on a sleepover? Besides, it's just us here. So, get yourself in here.'

'Okay, okay.' Kimberly yielded and stepped into the bathroom as Trini opened the cubical door to let the inviting and enticing steam wash out to meet her. Which didn't seem to be immediate incentive for Kimberly, her friend lingering with her towel still wrapped around her body for a long second before letting it drop to the floor.

Now that was odd. As was the way she hurried into the shower, almost like she was keen to reach the safety of the slight modesty offered by the steam. As Trini had thought, this wasn't a first time for them. And Kimberly had never been bashful around her before. Then again, they were both growing up and thinking things differently. Something Trini could attest too. Her worries about Tommy weren't the only thing occupying her mind, even if these new questions were much closer to home.

'Could you pass the shampoo?' Those words instantly caught Trini's attention. Not because they were anything special but because her almost distracted attention picked up something strange in the way Kimberly said them. Adding to that the way Kimberly stood with her back to her, seemingly unwilling or unable to meet her eye, only added to her questions.

'Sure thing.' Trini said, hoping to use that break to find a way to answer the question. It might have been that distraction, that single moment of inattention, that caused her fingers to brush against Kimberly's as she handed the bottle. Or tried too. Before Trini's eyes her grip suddenly faltered and the bottle slipped from her trembling fingers.

'I'm sorry..I..' Kimberly began.

'You're trembling.' Trini replied softly. 'You must have been frozen stiff. No, no. Let me do that.'

Before Kimberly could even say anything, some protest or objection or perhaps just word of thanks dying on her lips the very second Trini stooped to grab the fallen bottle and poured a generous helping of shampoo into her hands. 'Let me know if I'm going too hard. Okay?'

* * *

Kimberly had been quiet during the rest of the shower, only breaking that almost stoic silence when she and Trini were safely snuggled in her bed, perhaps on safer ground now. Whatever the change Trini couldn't help noticing she was more relaxed in the tight t-shirt and high cut shorts she had taken to wearing. Pink of course. Trini wasn't exactly one to talk though. Not with her thick cotton trousers and thin tank top, both in a nicely matching shade of yellow that already had her comfortably warm under the blankets.

'I do hope we can keep doing this.' Trini very much knew her comment came out of the blue. Yet she couldn't help it leaping from her mind to her mouth. 'Whatever happens in the future, it would be good to know there is something I can always count on not to change.'

'You know you can always count on me.' Kimberly said earnestly. 'We are friends, right? Friends forever.'

'Friends forever.' Trini replied, her voice almost catching in her throat as Kimberly moved closer under the blankets, one hand breaking free from the warm comfort they offered to softly stroke her hair. Deep inside her something lurched, her heart feeling like it skipped a beat.

'That feels nice.' Trini couldn't help a satisfied sigh from slipping from her lips as she struggled to keep her composure when every instinct in her body was screaming to one thing. But Kimberly couldn't mean that touch in that way. Could she? 'My mother used to do that to help me sleep.'

Oh heavens, wasn't that a stupid thing to say. As close as she and Kimberly were, almost like sisters in a way, she didn't want that kind of touch from her.

'Well, if you want to sleep, don't let me stop you.' Kimberly whispered, her hand still lingering on her hair.

'Keep doing that and I might just.' Trini replied softly, her eyes drifting closed involuntarily. Well, almost. She could have resisted that urge. She just didn't want too.  
Her eyes sliding shut was almost like a trigger being flipped in her body, her head sagging down into the pillow, succumbing to its inviting softness as well as Kimberly's soothing touch. A touch that she hoped wouldn't end, just like this moment. A moment she could happily have spent the rest of her life in. And almost a moment that ended too soon.

Her hand didn't drop but more glide away, letting that touch linger as Kimberly drew it out, prolonging it by running her fingers against her hair. Even though her eyes didn't open Trini had been about to protest the sudden cessation when another soft touch brushed against her face. Even half asleep Trini immediately recognised the sweet minty fresh scent that could only be Kimberly's breath. Suddenly wide awake again, with her heart pounding in her chest, she lay there frozen and unsure if she should open her eyes.

A choice taken from her in one blinding second; her eyes snapping open from the tentative, almost nervous kiss that grazed her lips like a feather touch. One that left her with heart pounding even faster and staring into Kimberly's face, her eyes closed in an expression of pure contentment. Until that is her eyes jerked open.

Never had Trini seen anyone's expression flicker so quickly, leaping from content to shocked to complete mortified horror at what she had done. 'Trini..I didn't..I shouldn't have..I should..I'm sorry...I'll go.'

'Don't go.' Trini gripped her arm firmly. 'And why sorry?'

'Because..' Kimberly almost looked on the verge of tears, her lip trembling. 'Because I shouldn't have. Because now I've done it and I can't take it back. I just can't. Because now you know and you are going to hate me.'

'Why should I hate you?' Trini was genuinely confused.

'Because..you don't think of me that way.' Kimberly choked. 'How could you? You said it yourself. Friends forever. And now I've ruined that. How can we go back to being just friends after I did this? I knew I shouldn't...but having you here, sharing with me..I just couldn't help myself. I just wanted to share one kiss with you even if you didn't know it and now I...mmmmm.'

Kimberly's distraught monologue was cut off in a manner as abrupt as it was sweet, Trini's lips sealing hers in a fresh kiss aided by Trini's arms linking around her neck and lingering into it before she had to come up for air.

'I said that because...well..that's what I thought you wanted.' Trini admitted. 'Maybe I didn't consider anything else because I was too scared too. Maybe I'm the one who should be sorry for taking what we had for granted and not being brave enough to look deeper.'

'You are just saying that because you care.' Kimberly said carefully, like she knew she had to say that but didn't want to hurt Trini.

'Of course I care about you.' Trini replied. 'I just didn't realise how much until now. Or maybe I did and I was just kidding myself. Maybe it was safer that way, instead of chasing..'

'...something you thought you couldn't have.' Kimberly finished for her. 'Guess neither of us were a good at sharing as we thought. Otherwise..'

'Let's not dwell on otherwise.' Trini soothed. 'Nothing to be gained by looking backwards.'

'I suppose not.' Kimberly bit her lip. 'I just don't know what to do now.'

'I do.' Trini grinned despite the flush of heat in her cheeks, heat that burned as hot as the sun as she leaned in to kiss Kimberly properly. It might have been quick but it wasn't the last, both girls making up for lost time by sharing sweet and loving kisses until they collapsed spent and exhausted in each other's arms. So exhausted that they were asleep in minutes.

'You two look very smiley this morning.' Zach quipped before taking one last sip of his fifth fruit shake. 'Oh, wait. You had another of your girls only sleepovers last night. One of these times I'm going to have to get my invite.'

'You really want to spend an evening with two girls sitting around in nothing but our pyjamas and talking about boy bands and make up and movie stars we are crushing on till the early hours?' Kimberly laughed.

'Part of that doesn't sound too bad.' Zach grinned with his usual teasing good humour.

'Yes, but the rest wouldn't exactly be gripping would it?' Billy countered. 'Seriously, I don't understand where this male idea about slumber parties being all about girls not wearing very much and taking showers together..and..well..'

'Kissing?' Zach grinned.

'Beats me.' Trini said with a straight face, her hand unconsciously finding Kimberly's under the table.

'Guess I'll keep that for myself then.' Zach replied. 'So, Billy, what's this move you wanted me to show you?'

'Thought you two could do with another round.' Tommy laid a tray down across from where Zach had just left. 'Let's see, Strawberry for Trini. Kiwi and Grapefruit for Kimberly.'

'Thanks Tommy.' Trini said. And oddly she meant it. Her worries from last night weren't exactly gone. But they had been lessened.

'No problem. Well, I'll leave you too it. I guess you two want to be alone.' Tommy said with a knowing smile.

'Hold on. What does that mean?' Kimberly asked carefully.

'I might be the new guy here..' Tommy began. 'Then again, maybe that's why I can see it. Maybe the others see what they have always seen when you two are together. And I could be reading this wrong. But the two of you have barely spent a moment apart this morning. Not to mention how close you are sitting right now. And if you aren't holding hands, I'll eat my power coin.'

Trini resisted the impulse to let go of Kimberly's hand right then and there. So did Kimberly if the way her grip tightened was any indication.

'I'm not going to give you away.' Tommy reassured. 'If you want to tell the others you two are together, that's not for me to say. But if you do, I think they will be happy for you.'

Trini and Kimberly shared a glance before Trini spoke. 'I think they will too.'

* * *

So..I got the bug for another Kimberly x Trini sleepover fic. Hope I'm not starting to repeat myself but I thought this was so sweet I had to put pen to paper so to speak. It was a lot of fun to write anyway.

For those who are interested, I have a couple of request slots left to be claimed. Any series, genre, characters are fair game. Or check out my Page for discounted commissions and other upcoming goodies.

white66


End file.
